You and Me Against the World
by LondonLovesTea
Summary: When Logan had lost his memory he thought he had lost everything, until he met his little sister. She was perfect, she never judged him and helped him through his life, was there for him when he got in trouble and he was there for her. They were inseparable and thats how it was going to stay, it was them against the world and nothing would get in the way of that.


Hey everybody I can't decide on what to write and I've had this in storage for a while so I hope you guys like it working on the other ones ASAP so enjoy! R&R! Logan's POV I didn't remember anything, but my head hurt slightly I was only wearing a white wife beater and some jeans with an old pair of boots. The only thing I had to go off of was a dog tag which said Logan and Wolverine. I guess that was me, a guy with a long trench coat and a Cajun accent came towards me and told me to run so I did. I kept running but then I smelled something. I told him to wait there while I checked something out, I followed the scent to a small figure curled up into a ball, and I walked over to it and saw that it was a little girl, I felt my chest tighten and I got flashes of pictures. I saw the little girl smiling next to me, we fought in some kind of battle, I saw her eyes shimmer at me with tears and she hugged me and cried. The flashback was over I kneeled next to the small girl she flinches and tried to get away. She was shaking really badly, she had lots of dirt and blood on her but no cuts or bruises. I got closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders as lightly and as gently as I could. She jumped then look at me with tears in her eyes, they widened slightly at the sight of me. "Jimmy!" she yelled then embraced me tightly and started crying into my chest, I felt a sense of nostalgia when she called me that. "I was so scared, Jimmy! They took you away again! They can't, you promised you'd never leave me! Don't go!" she sobbed, I tightened my grip around her, I didn't know much now but I knew that she was telling the truth and meant a lot to me. "Every things alright darlin'" I said to her and hugged her tightly, then got ready for the worst part. "I don't remember anything before I woke up a couple of minutes ago, I know you're telling the truth but I don't remember who you are or even who I am, and can you tell me anything?" I asked and she stiffened and her tears stopped, she shakily looked up at me with tears in her eyes again, I felt my chest tighten more. "You don't know who I am Jimmy?" she asked hoarsely, I shook my head no with a grimace and looked down at the ground. "I'm your sister, Jimmy. Your name is James Logan Howlett. I'm your little sister Roxana Elizabeth Howlett." She said. My head snapped up and my mouth was left agape I was about to say something but no words would come out and she saw that somehow and kept going. "You are a Feral Mutant you have claws that used to be bone before the experiment you push them out of your hand, try." She said putting her hand on mine. I tried it and she backed off when three steel claws popped out of them. "You have regeneration abilities, heightened senses, and you pretty much intimidate anyone who sees you but you're a real softy with me. You always called me Darlin' while Victor called me Roxy. Victor's, yours and I's half-brother. He went batshit crazy when you left so he found himself working with striker to kill mutants like us and using them for an experiment called X-11, striker gave you the metal in your bones it's called adimantium." She said then continued, "you called me Rox or Cat sometimes, I always called you Jimmy though so did Victor. I have the same regeneration abilities as you but not as quick, I have heightened senses, and custom made knives made for me to handle only made out of adimantium. I was trained to use many weapons but anyways I can also read minds, talk to animals, and camouflage." She finished and looked up at me, she had dark brown hair with reddish highlights and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank-top, an old leather jacket that looked like it was WAY too big for her, black skinny jeans and some old gothic boots that went up to her ankles. I was still speechless, then I found the words. I hugged her tightly to me. And said as gently as I could. "I'm so sorry Darlin', I can't remember much but I'll believe ya when you say you're my little sister. If you really are and what your saying is true then great, we have to stick together, I ain't leaving now Darlin'. I promise, we need to go." I said releasing her. She shrugged off the leather jacket and she still had a red flannel underneath, then she gave it to me I smiled then put it on. I heard gun shots and sirens so I put my large hand on the small of her back and pushed her to run and she did and damn she was fast and she wasn't even out of breath. She stopped about 60ft away from me and smiled with white teeth. "It's just you and me Jimmy, against the world together!" She said with the bright smile that I found myself to love her so much already. I smiled too then she reached out a hand to me crossing one ankle behind the other and looking at me. I smiled and grabbed her hand and we ran out of there together against the world. _ Hola! Me again and this has been sitting in my computer for a year now and i though it had the greatness of a work of art and worthy of being published to you fine people so let me know how you like it! Review, follow, and other nice things if you dont like the story then dont read it. 


End file.
